Thinking of you
by 12Anubis
Summary: Algo más sentían ambos asesinos, sin embargo el orgullo y sus problemáticas personalidades no los dejaba ceder al sentimiento...hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

** Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fict. Espero que les guste y **

** critiquen ya sea positiva o negativamente el capítulo.**

** Se ambienta un año después de lo acontecido en la ciudad de York en el manga. **

** Modifiqué sólo el hecho de que la Araña aun no sabe que Hisoka no es un miembro legítimo jeje :P **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: HxH y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Era una de las noches más frías en Londres, sus calles lucían cubiertas por un manto de nieve debido a la nevada que precipitaba desde aquella mañana, imposibilitando el paso por ciertas vías centrales de la ciudad y provocando congestión en la mayor parte de sus rutas transitables. Hace Bastante tiempo no acontecía una tormenta de esas proporciones en aquella ciudad, y sucedía que justo entonces cierta asesina se alistaba para enfrentarse a la situación, con el fin de lograr reunirse con sus colegas, que provenían de distintas partes del mundo y que la esperaban bajo la torre de Londres tal y como se había planeado meses atrás.

-Ha pasado un año ya desde nuestra última aparición como el Genei Ryodan. Un año desde el golpe en la ciudad de York. Aún se siente la adrenalina, como si hubiese sido ayer que nos enfrentamos a los miembros del Injú y al bastardo de la cadena… tanto ha pasado, y sin embargo siento como si hubiese sido ayer -pensaba Machi en una de las habitaciones del hotel "Royal Garden" mientras se preparaba para el reencuentro con sus camaradas.

Bajaba lentamente el elevador que la llevaba hasta el primer piso del lujoso hotel, tiempo que pasó pensando en los numerosos asaltos y asesinatos que había realizado junto a los demás ladrones y su líder. Recordaba lo aliviada que se sentía al pensar que él seguía siendo el mismo Kuroro de siempre, con su fuerza Nen recuperada todo volvería a ser como antes. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba, pero bien sabía que mientras ese maldito payaso siguiera formando parte de la Araña, siempre habría problemas, roces incómodos e inevitables dentro del grupo. Después de todo esa era su naturaleza, tan despreciable para ella que apenas toleraba el hecho de tener que cruzar alguna palabra con él cuando los miembros se reunían. Pero no podía negar que de no ser por él, su líder aún se encontraría en tan penosa situación, privado de su poder Nen por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Era una sensación molestamente contradictoria la que le producía pensar en el mago; por un lado le estaba agradecida por haber encontrado al exorcista Nen pero por otro muy distinto, sentía un odio creciente hacia él, sabía que no era de fiar, era una persona impredecible, versátil y caprichosa hasta el punto de utilizar cualquier medida para conseguir su fin…sin embargo había algo más dentro de sus emociones, algo indistinguible para ella, algo que desencadenaba un nerviosismo ridículo cada vez que la miraba de esa manera tan penetrante, tan fija e inquisitiva como si tratara de desenmascarar algo en ella. Se estremeció inconscientemente al recordar lo último que él le dijo antes de marcharse de York - el elevador se detuvo repentinamente sacándola de sus pensamientos. Machi de recriminó por pensar estupideces en vez de concentrarse en su cometido, sobre todo por aquel ultimo pensamiento.

Al salir del elevador se dirigía hacia la puerta principal pensando en cómo rayos iba a conseguir llegar a la torre, probablemente los taxis no lograrían avanzar un metro sin cubrirse hasta el parachoques. En eso se encontraba cuando repentinamente alguien le tomó el brazo por detrás, haciéndola parar en seco y sacándola nuevamente de sus pensamientos

-¡Al fin te encuentro! He recorrido todo el maldito edificio tratando de localizarte, sabes. El bueno para nada del recepcionista se negó a darme tu número de habitación- dijo aquel hombre con aspecto de samurái, vestido con un traje morado similar a un kimono y con el pelo tomado como cola de caballo.

-Nobunaga ¿Qué haces aquí?- contestó Machi calmadamente. Le sorprendía el hecho de encontrarse con él tan repentinamente, pero era una experta en esconder emociones, después de todo vivía de eso.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? Vine a buscarte obviamente. Precisamente ahora están esperándonos en la azotea del edificio los demás, vamos no perdamos más tiempo- dijo, llevándosela del brazo como peso muerto de vuelta al elevador. Machi solo calló, no tenía sentido discutir con él, después de todo probablemente solo seguía instrucciones del líder, suponía que debió haber ordenado un transporte por aire hacia la torre dadas las condiciones atmosféricas.

-¿Ya están todos reunidos?-preguntaba Machi mientras se abrochaba los últimos botones de su elegante abrigo negro.

-Todos, sólo faltabas tú Machi…no, falta alguien más ahora que lo pienso. Pero las órdenes eran claras; reunirnos en la aeronave una vez que llegáramos a la base aérea. Como eras la única que se encontraba ya viviendo en Londres, debíamos buscarte una vez que estuviésemos todos reunidos. Que se las arregle solo para llegar a la torre ese tipo, de todas maneras a nadie le agrada ni le importa si lo logra o no.

- ¿De quién se trata?- Preguntó Machi sospechando de antemano la respuesta

-Del número 4- Respondió secamente Nobunaga, sin mencionar nada más hasta que llegaron a la azotea del edificio.

Una vez afuera la visibilidad era casi nula debido a la tormenta. Una vez en la aeronave Machi pudo ver reunidos a todos los miembros de la Araña, justo como había dicho Nobunaga.

-¡al fin llegan! que tanto demorabas Nobunaga. Llevamos más de treinta minutos esperándolos-Reclamó Feitan, uno de los miembros más jóvenes del Ryodan y a la vez uno de los más respetados entre los mercenarios.

-Basta de quejas- dijo de manera cortante Nobunaga, quien era conocido por tener poca paciencia- Sabes que siempre debemos utilizar Zetsu cuando nos encontramos solos en alguna parte que no sea nuestra guarida, Así evitamos ser descubiertos por visitas inesperadas. Por eso me llevó tiempo encontrarla idiota. Terminó de aclarar Nobunaga, con un tono notablemente molesto.

Feitan gruñó como respuesta, sabía que tenía razón. Utilizar de esa manera el Nen era su técnica para pasar desapercibidos por sus enemigos, los cuales no les faltaban en ningún lugar, debido a la reputación que se habían creado como famosos mercenarios y asesinos alrededor del mundo.

Continuaron el resto del viaje en silencio hacia su guarida bajo la torre Londres. Sabían que el líder ya estaría allí esperándolos con una nueva tarea. ¿Qué sería esta vez? ¿El robo de un casino famoso? ¿El exterminio de alguna tribu? O acaso sería algún trabajo relacionado con la mafia.

Mientras tanto en una de las torres del punto de reunión, se encontraba un hombre con apariencia similar a la de un arlequín, una figura alta y esbelta, con cierta aura siniestra. Esperando pacientemente, reposaba cerca de un ventanal que daba una perfecta visión hacia la "puerta de los traidores" por donde prontamente tendrían que hacer su aparición el grupo de asesinos que esperaba.

Cuanto más van a tardar-pensaba para sí mientras barajaba un juego de cartas y las arrojaba al azar bajo el ventanal. No podía evitar pensar en la última vez que la vio. Machi era la única persona que valía la pena considerar dentro de ese grupo de incompetentes- pensaba mientras arrojaba otra carta. Había algo acerca de esa asesina que le llamaba profundamente la atención, quizás era por su forma de utilizar el Nen. Él siempre la admiró por eso, Pero no, había algo más, algo que aún no podía dilucidar, que incluso lograba molestarlo un poco por pensar tanto en una persona, algo totalmente opuesto a su forma de ser.

Pensaba en la última vez que la vio, en la ciudad de York….

(Flashback)

_Sabía que no le agradaba, es más, tenía la impresión de que ella huía de él por miedo, cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad de estar a solas. Era algo normal para él, después de todo era su juego favorito, disfrutaba lograr tal reacción en los demás hacia su persona. Esa última noche con el Ryodan se dispuso a comprobar su teoría y esperó el momento indicado para tener la oportunidad de estar con ella, sin interrupciones de terceros. _

_A Machi le tocaba turno de vigilancia aquella noche, paseaba por los pasillos de esa inmensa edificación abandonada. Cubría una parte importante del perímetro de vigilancia con hilos hechos de Nen tan finos e imperceptibles que cualquiera que tratara de ingresar a su territorio sería captado inmediatamente sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de saber qué lo delató. Un silencio total se hacía presente mientras se encontraba en un pasillo iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna que entraba por una grieta en una de sus paredes. Miraba fijamente la luna apoyada sobre la pared en ruinas, parecía hipnotizada por el haz de luz que irradiaba. Sumida en sí misma no se percató de la mirada de Hisoka que se acercaba en la oscuridad cautelosamente hacia ella, lentamente cada vez más, hasta quedar a 5 pasos de ella. Se detuvo para no asustarla- Se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna –pensó_

_Con una voz suave y un tono encantador se dispuso a romper el silencio- Bonne nuit mon chéri_

_Inmediatamente reconoció esa voz, con ese acento característico de él. Salió de su trance y lo quedó mirando fijamente, encontrándose con sus ojos color ámbar, clavados en los suyos, peligrosamente cerca de ella. Se sorprendió de no haberse percatado de su presencia antes. ¿Acaso ocultaba tan bien su aura asesina? _

_Tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y nerviosismo por la situación, desvió la mirada hacia un farol que se veía desde la muralla. Le respondió con tono cortante y evidentemente molesto- Qué haces aquí Hisoka. _

_Le encantaba verla enojada, tenía una expresión única y le parecía aún más atrayente. Por lo que continuó con su juego. – He venido a disfrutar este momento Machi, nunca he tenido el honor de tu compañía a solas, aunque tristemente veo que la luna tiene toda tu atención esta noche. Respondió con tono seductor mientras avanzaba los pasos faltantes para llegar a su lado, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir toda su presencia, colocando uno de sus brazos en una pared detrás de ella cerrándole el paso._

_Machi no podía creer lo que escuchaba y apenas si podía procesar el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Sintió por un momento que no podía retroceder, su cuerpo no le respondía. Todo el acto del mago fue demasiado repentino como para reaccionar a tiempo. ¿o acaso no quería alejarse de él?._

_Reaccionó finalmente, lanzándole una mirada peligrosamente amenazadora- Muévete o te muevo, tú eliges. _

_Se demoró un poco en responder a su amenaza. Pensó en lo divertido que sería verla tratar de hacer que retrocediera, pero luego lentamente retiro su brazo y replegó unos cuantos pasos. No quería arruinarle la noche, sólo estaba probándola un poco, era suficiente para él. De todas formas ya estaba claro que miedo no era lo que la hacía huir de él._

_No pretendía alterarte Mon Chérie, pero verás, para mi eres tan atrayente como la luna lo es para ti. Declaró encantadoramente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba por última vez, de esa manera que a ella la ponía a la defensiva inmediatamente. Luego dio dos pasos hacia atrás y giró dirigiéndose hacia la salida._

_Payaso- fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Pero eso bastaba, después de todo el tono con el que lo pronunció fue algo inesperadamente sereno según su apreciación. Cosa que le quito una pequeña sonrisa._

_Adieu- Se despidió _

_Machi se quedó unos segundos procesando. La descolocaba de manera repetitiva, ese idiota era realmente estresante. Luego, percatándose de que Hisoka abandonaba la guarida pensó en detenerlo, pero, sólo se quedó observándolo. No tenían nada más que hacer en esa ciudad, el golpe estaba hecho y de todas formas el resto de los mercenarios se iba en la mañana y realmente no importaba mucho si permanecía en el lugar unas cuantas horas más. _

_Todo lo que hace lo piensa según su beneficio, cualquier movimiento o decisión que toma es previamente calculada, totalmente fingida. No, Hisoka no era alguien en quien confiar… y nunca lo sería._

(Fin del flashback)

…

Parecía distraído recordando aquella noche, con una sonrisa levemente dibujada en su rostro, mientras sacaba una de las cartas y las interpretaba a su modo. Sin embargo, detectó inmediatamente una presencia que se acercaba cautelosamente hacia él, a pasos apenas perceptibles.

Llegas temprano Hisoka- pronunció una voz profunda perteneciente a aquella presencia, desde uno de los pasadizos secretos que daba a la torre donde se encontraba el mago.

Al contrario, mon amie, eres tú el que llega tarde - respondió serenamente con el acento francés que lo caracterizaba.

Estaba utilizando Zetsu. Es impresionante el poder de percepción que posee, realmente creí que estaba distraído con sus cartas. Pensaba el líder de la Araña mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar que sería el punto de reunión con sus asesinos. Se dirigió hacia el centro de la torre y se dispuso a esperar al resto de los integrantes en silencio. Pero el mago que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, planeaba sabotear su plan saltando ágilmente desde el ventanal en el cual se encontraba y dirigiéndose hacia él, preguntó de manera burlona – Y… en qué lugar quedó el resto de la araña?

Kuroro le lanzó una mirada lo suficientemente seria como para poner tenso el ambiente. Él no iba a permitir que nadie se burlara del Ryodan y menos un idiota como el que tenía al frente. – Si hubieses esperado a los demás en la aeronave, como acordamos, lo sabrías Hisoka. Le dijo de manera recriminatoria.

-Tal vez, pero aborrezco los paseos grupales. Contestó con tono burlesco.

El ambiente era cada vez más tenso y se podía detectar un evidente choque de liderazgo y fuerza entre las dos personalidades que esperaban en la oscura torre. Hisoka siempre buscaba cómo provocar al líder del Ryodan. Siempre ansiaba pelear contra él, pero nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo de manera apropiada si este no lo atacaba primero.

Cuanto me alegra escuchar eso Hisoka- hizo eco una sarcástica voz que provenía de uno de los pasadizos secretos que conducían hacia ese lugar.

Feitan- saludó Kuroro dirigiéndose hacia él. – ¿Están todos aquí?

Por supuesto, están asegurando el área líder- contestó enseguida el joven mercenario.

Al rato fueron llegando de manera simultánea todos los miembros del Genei ryodan por los distintos pasadizos que conducían a la torre principal. Reencontrándose con su líder. Una vez más la araña estaba completa, latente y lista para su próximo golpe.


	2. Chapter 2

Machi fue la última en salir por uno de los pasadizos. Se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo y se había atrasado debido a su minuciosa manera de inspeccionar el área en busca de alguna irregularidad. Cuando al fin tuvo la visión completa del ryodan, localizó a Kuroro y se aproximó a él.

-¿Todo en orden Machi?- Preguntó él, inclinando su cabeza como gesto de bienvenida.

- Todo en orden líder. Estamos solos por ahora, si alguien se aproxima lo sabremos inmediatamente, he puesto algo de Nen en las entradas de la torre. Respondió Machi con una leve sonrisa de autoconfianza.

-Bien. No esperaba menos de ti Machi. Ahora, acérquense todos, debemos comenzar pronto. Refirió Kuroro mientras repasaba mentalmente los pasos a seguir.

Al escuchar las palabras de su líder, Machi inconscientemente hizo lo que estaba tratando de evitar desde que entró en escena- Localizar la presencia de Hisoka, para verificar que haya logrado llegar. Lo encontró, pero para su sorpresa éste ya tenía clavada su mirada sobre ella. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, por la forma tan repentina y brusca en que se encontró con su mirada. La mantuvo sobre él por unos segundos, hace un año que no lo veía, pero al parecer lucía exactamente igual que la última vez.

Hisoka le sonrió levemente, pero no era una sonrisa amistosa, más bien parecía algo maliciosa. Al menos eso interpretaba ella- es tan difícil dilucidar lo que está pasando por su cabeza- pensaba Machi. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que le dijo la última vez que lo vio en la ciudad de York. ¿Realmente sentía de ese modo? O era solo uno más de sus trucos, algo que se le ocurrió en el momento producto del aburrimiento.

La voz del líder la hizo desviar su mirada finalmente hacia donde se encontraba éste. Recriminándose un poco por preguntarse estupideces que según ella no eran de importancia, se dispuso a prestar total atención a lo que Kuroro estaba anunciando. Al igual que el resto del ryodan

-Me imagino que la mayoría ya se ha enterado de lo que está sucediendo en esta ciudad hace ya un tiempo, por lo que se podrán hacer una idea del por qué pedí que nos reuniéramos en este lugar hoy. Fuimos contactados por el mismo centro de actividades de la asociación de cazadores, lo que agrega una alta cuota de seriedad al asunto- Señaló el líder de manera explícita.

Claramente los mercenarios no poseían toda la información pertinente como para tomarle el peso a la situación, algunos ni siquiera conocían la realidad que planteaba su líder. Por lo que no hubo comentario alguno por unos minutos.

- Nobunaga, quien al parecer sí comprendía el contexto, comentó – Me encuentro un poco confundido, ¿debo entender que la asociación de cazadores nos ha contactado personalmente para que nos encarguemos del trabajo sucio? ¿Acaso no fueron ellos mismos quienes nos etiquetaron como la peor escoria existente y ahora quieren que interpretemos el papel de héroes? Ja! No me hagan reír.

Kuroro, quien comprendía a la perfección el odio y rechazo que sentían tanto Nobunaga como la mayoría de la Araña hacia aquella organización, no podía exigirles cooperación ni alguna clase de compromiso sin pasar a llevar su código como miembros del ryodan. Así que, para definir finalmente la situación, terminó de especificar la operación.

-El objetivo consiste en localizar la guarida de los asesinos que han estado cometiendo homicidios en serie de los miembros que conforman el ministerio de justicia de la asociación de cazadores y de los inspectores calificados para realizar la prueba del cazador. No tiene caso que entre en detalles sobre lo importante que son estas personas para su asociación, así que no los aburriré con eso. Estos asesinos son realmente fuertes, prueba de eso es que ya han asesinado a 10 miembros del ministeri inspectores y aún no han podido dar con su paradero ni menos capturar a alguno de ellos. Se hacen llamar "La viuda negra" y al igual que nosotros, han logrado borrar cualquier registro de su existencia, por lo que ha sido imposible dar con su paradero hasta ahora. Para respetar el código que nos rige, la participación en esta especie de "misión" será absolutamente voluntaria. Solo queda aclarar que si decidimos participar, debemos tener claro a que nos exponemos, el nivel de riesgo es bastante considerando dado que ni los mismos cazadores han podido con estos sujetos y cabe mencionar también que considerando sus acciones, se podría decir que están clasificados en una categoría similar a la de nosotros, si es que no es la misma. Ahora bien, la recompensa que se nos ofrece por realizar esta cacería es una suma importante de dinero por cada uno que decida participar, pero aún más que el dinero, prometen eliminar todo registro existente de nuestras acciones durante los últimos años, algo que no nos vendría mal considerando las molestias que nos tomamos para siempre mantener oculta nuestra identidad al resto. Agregó Kuroro mientras observaba detenidamente el rostro de los asesinos y guardó silencio esperando algún comentario de parte de estos.

-¿Por qué en Londres, si aún no se sabe su paradero? – Pregunto Machi a secas

- Londres, porque ya tengo una idea de dónde podrían estar. Enfatizó Kuroro. Hace dos días el presidente de la asociación, me dio todos los registros que cazadores han podido obtener de sus asesinatos, y resulta que la mayoría de ellos han tenido lugar en esta ciudad, por lo cual es bastante obvio que se mantienen aquí. También es evidente que no temen ser descubiertos, sino serían más cautelosos al momento de entrar en acción. Ciertamente no se trata de manejadores de nen ordinarios, una vez que terminan su trabajo, siempre desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Respondió Kuroro.

-Hisoka escuchaba cada vez más extasiado la situación- Al fin algo de diversión- Pensó para sus adentros. Manteniendo una sonrisa que cada vez crecía más.

-Si por alguna razón llegáramos a enfrentarnos a ellos… ¿podemos asesinarlos, no?- preguntó con un tono que denotaba frialdad pura y algo de excitación

Kuroro lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Realmente cree que voy a pensar en que respetará las reglas del juego. No gano nada con decirle que en lo posible deberían ser entregados con vida, de cualquier manera seguirá su propio juego en este asunto. Pensó Kuroro para luego responder – Si es necesario, acaben con ellos. Pero como les mencioné previamente, no es algo fácil de hacer ya que no son sujetos ordinarios.

Mejor respuesta no pudo haber recibido. Ahora si estaba completamente motivado para participar en la misión.

-Bien, hora de decidir quien se va y quien se queda- habló Kuroro de manera tajante.

Uno a uno la araña fue tomando su decisión a la medida que kuroro les iba preguntando. Como era de esperarse la mayoría se rehusó a participar.

Nobunaga, ¿Que dices, estas dentro? – preguntó Kuroro

Ya que me molesté en venir hasta acá… contestó éste con una mirada afirmativa y una sonrisa ansiosa. Evidentemente estaba emocionado por la misión. Nunca retrocedía frente a un reto, Kuroro lo sabía así como el resto de los presentes.

¿Machi?- pregunto el líder mirándola confiadamente, ya sabía la respuesta. Ella siempre le seguía sus pasos, siempre estuvo a su lado y sabía que podía contar con ella también en esta ocasión.

Por supuesto que sí. Necesitaremos infiltrarnos entre ellos para conocer su localización y soy la mejor entre nosotros en cuanto a manipulación de zetsu. Respondió ella con cierto aire de autoconfianza y determinación.

Hisoka sonrió entretenido. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más interesante.

Kuroro asintió. Ella tenía razón, no conocía a alguien más cauteloso y que pudiera esconder mejor su presencia que ella.

Luego dirigió una mirada interrogativa hacia Hisoka. Sabía que estaba de más la pregunta, el escenario que le planteaba parecía estar hecho especialmente para él, pero con él nunca se podía estar 100% seguro, así que esperó su respuesta.

Desde luego, será divertido- respondió el arlequín- Me encanta el papel de héroe y soy muy bueno interpretándolo… Agregó sarcásticamente, con una pequeña risa siniestra que alcanzó a preocupar a los demás, que esperaban no tener problemas con él durante su plan de acción.

Al terminar, la araña se vio reducida a 5 miembros solamente, los restantes se retiraron cautelosamente, dejando en claro que se quedarían unos días más en la ciudad pendientes y en contacto por si ocurría algún acontecimiento que requiriera medidas extremas.

Kuroro sabía que realmente contaba con esas 5 personas, serían capaces de seguirlo en todos sus pasos y eran lo suficientemente fuertes y hábiles como para trabajar solos cuando la situación lo ameritara.

-Muy bien, el plan es el siguiente- comenzó a informar al resto de los miembros. - Nos separaremos en tres grupos dado que somos seis. Mientras menos contacto visual tengamos entre nosotros, mejor será nuestro camuflaje. No tengo por qué recordarles esto, pero de todas maneras se los diré; debemos utilizar zetsu permanentemente y por cualquier irregularidad que detecten en el ambiente, deben informar a su compañero e inmediatamente comunicarse con las otras parejas a través de unos dispositivos que se instalarán bajo su piel. Estos dispositivos funcionan conectados a mecanorreceptores que se encuentran en su dermis, los cuales al ser estimulados liberan una señal eléctrica a la cual es sensible este aparato, haciendo que envíe una señal electromagnética hacia los demás dispositivos. Así que para comunicar una situación alarmante, sólo presionen su piel en el punto que les indicaré más tarde y los demás estarán al tanto, comunicándose a la brevedad posible con el grupo del cual provino la señal. Nos comunicaremos comúnmente a través de celulares, manteniendo nuestro sistema de siempre. Nos alojaremos en diferentes hoteles cubriendo un área triangular con respecto al centro de Londres. Como mencione con anterioridad, nos separaremos en parejas.

-Nobunaga, tu irás conmigo. Nos alojaremos en un hotel al noreste de la ciudad. Esta bastante alejado del centro, pero es justo lo que necesitamos. Además, puedo utilizar Nen para estar inmediatamente en un lugar que conozcamos. Me imagino que no habrá problemas de este modo.

Machi miró sorprendida por la decisión que había tomado Kuroro. – Un momento, Yo siempre he trabajado con Nobunaga, de alguna forma funcionamos muy bien juntos. ¿Por qué ahora cambias las reglas del juego? Sobre todo con la importancia de la misión. Reclamó Machi

-Es cierto líder, puede que tengamos nuestras diferencias, pero creo que nos conocemos bastante nuestras personalidades y trabajamos mejor juntos. Agregó Nobunaga respaldando los fundamentos de su compañera

- No es que haya cambiado las reglas del juego- corrigió Kuroro. Los jugadores han cambiado. No estamos todos y por lo tanto hay que hacer un reordenamiento, replantear las jugadas y estrategias a considerar. Sé que ustedes funcionan bien juntos, así como también sé que eso se debe a sus cualidades complementarias, pero en este momento no necesitamos complementariedad, necesitamos igualdad de habilidades para potenciarlas- explicó el líder de la Araña.

-Necesitamos dos personas que sean capaces de infiltrarse en la zona donde fue registrada una máxima actividad de la viuda negra, personas que tengan la capacidad de detectar el Nen de estos a distancias considerables y al mismo tiempo que sepan utilizar zetsu a la perfección. No podemos permitirnos cometer errores, debido al nivel en el cual se encuentran estos sujetos. Afortunadamente Las únicas dos personas que conozco, que poseen esta tremenda habilidad de utilizar zetsu y captar presencias como sabuesos, han aceptado participar- Agregó mirando a Machi quien quedó unos segundos pensando en quien sería la otra persona…no demoró mucho en darse cuenta de quien se trataba, era casi obvio después de todo.

- Espera…no estarás pensando que yo- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando kuroro la interrumpió.

-Asi es- afirmó. – Es lo mejor y lo más cuidadoso que se puede hacer considerando que ustedes serán los que se alojarán en el centro de la ciudad – sentenció. Luego Miró a Hisoka, quien se encontraba fascinado. Realmente ya no podía ser mejor noche para él. Tendría que rastrear y eliminar a sujetos peligrosos durante el día y por las noches… tendría una misión totalmente diferente y quizás más difícil. Tratar de ganarse el corazón de su asesina favorita.

-Estás de acuerdo Hisoka- preguntó Kuroro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Me...encanta la idea. Respondió el arlequín, sin siquiera mirar a Machi. Sabía que esta tenía una mirada asesina puesta sobre él. Se sentía impotente y molesta, pero debía aceptar que Kuroro tenía razón. Hisoka era capaz de detectar presencias a kilómetros sin esfuerzo ni requerir una concentración superior y ella realmente sabía cómo ocultar su aura con zetsu cuando quería pasar desapercibida por el resto.

-Bien. Finalmente Shalnark, tu irás con Feitan. Se alojarán al sureste de la ciudad. La misión de ustedes será completamente diferente a la misión en terreno que llevarán a cabo Machi e Hisoka.

-Shalnark, Primero que todo necesito que reúnas toda la información que puedas encontrar en la web del cazador, acerca de los asesinatos que han acontecido y la posible relación que pudiera haber entre ellos. Puedes hacer esto utilizando tu tarjeta de cazador, supongo que no habrá problemas.

-Muy bien líder. Respondió este, con la típica sonrisa alegre que lo caracterizaba. –uhm, Hisoka, tu también tienes licencia de cazador, ¿no?, me la podrás pasar, te la devuelvo luego. La mía la dejé en Japón, no pensé necesitarla durante la misión.

- Por supuesto mon amie - Respondió Hisoka, con el mejor de los ánimos.

Machi le quedó mirando sorprendida. Ciertamente nunca se imaginó que él se interesara en esos detalles ni que se hubiera dado el trabajo de conseguir una licencia. Realmente estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Feitan- llamó Kuroro - necesito que te encargues de "entrevistar" a los cómplices que atraparon los cazadores. Estos sujetos trabajaban con la viuda negra, debieran revelar tarde o temprano algo acerca de su paradero o al menos alguna información valiosa de sus integrantes.

-Espero que sea más tarde que temprano- Declaró Feitan, casi susurrando, dejando escapar un aura tan maligna que llamó la atención de todos, incluso de Hisoka.

- Muy Bien, eso es todo. Declaró Kuroro mientras se dirigía hacia el ventanal en donde se encontraba Hisoka cuando llegó a la torre.

-¿Y, que harán ustedes?- Preguntó shalnark algo curioso

- Es cierto- apoyó Machi- Aún no revelas cuál es su papel en esta misión

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguar los sitios de Londres que podrían servir como potenciales guaridas para otra clase de arañas… correremos peligro adicional ya que en cualquier momento podríamos dar con su paradero y no tendremos refuerzos cerca. Pero confío en la velocidad y agilidad que posee Nobunaga para salir de situaciones como esas. Es por eso que lo quiero conmigo- contestó el líder.

Nobunaga no era el sujeto más fuerte del ryodan, pero sí que era ágil. Si se trataba de enfrentar una situación de peligro que necesitara de una huida o camuflaje rápido, él era el hombre indicado. Además, era una de las pocas personas que el líder consideraba como confiables, por lo tanto necesitaba de él para poder trabajar lo más rápido posible.

-Entonces, nos estaremos comunicando por celular, solo cuando sea realmente necesario.

Esa caja contiene los registros de todos los lugares donde fueron vistos los asesinos, donde ocurrieron los asesinatos y cómo fueron llevados a cabo estos. Mas tarde les enviaré los detalles de las direcciones específicas de estos lugares, por mientras analicen esos, que son bastantes. Afirmó Kuroro señalándole a Machi una caja que se encontraba en la esquina de una muralla. Mañana comenzamos a cazar. Pronunció con un tono extrañamente emocionado.

- Machi, ustedes se quedarán en el mismo hotel en el cual te estabas alojando. Tienes una vista perfecta al centro desde allí ¿no?, me imagino que por eso lo elegiste- intuyó el líder

- exacto- respondió esta. Inclinando su cabeza levemente como señal de despedida hacia su líder, quien le devolvió el gesto.

Se dirigió hacia el pasadizo por el cual había ingresado al lugar. Aún estaba asimilando el hecho de tener que convivir con el payaso durante estos días. Sería toda una experiencia aguantar su encantadora personalidad, pensó. ¿Estará siguiéndome o será necesario decirle que es imposible localizar el hotel sin mí? Se burlaba para sus adentros, mientras se agachaba a coger la caja llena de papeles esperando a ser analizados.

No alcanzó a terminar de cogerla cuando unas blancas manos se posaron sobre las suyas, eran finas y lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrirlas completamente. Hisoka tomó la caja corriendo suavemente las manos de ella y rozando su piel de una manera tan delicada que la hizo ceder al movimiento. Sus manos eran tan frías- pensó ella.

-¿Hacia dónde Mon chérie?- Preguntó él.

Le sorprendió el gesto que tuvo al no dejarla levantar la caja. Sabía que era un detalle, pero aún asi, era un lado gentil que no conocía de él. Se podría decir que le agradó de cierto modo

-Por acá- Respondió ella. – No me parece adecuado que salgamos todos al mismo tiempo Hisoka. ¿Te parece si esperamos un rato? Podemos esperar en el salón principal, queda al otro lado de este pasadizo.

- No hay problema. Puedo esperar- contestó él pasivamente mientras la seguía con pisadas apenas perceptibles, tan inaudibles que al rato Machi volteaba un poco la cabeza para asegurarse de que él estuviese aún detrás de ella. – Si, Hisoka sabe cómo pasar desapercibido. Pensó Machi mientras recordaba las palabras de su líder.

Una vez en el salón principal Hisoka se inclinó y dejó la caja en el suelo, para luego mirar a Machi quien se dirigía a un ventanal que daba hacia uno de los jardines de la torre. Una vez ahí, se sentó apoyando su cabeza ladeada en el vidrio, mirando hacia afuera. Él la siguió y se paró a su lado. Machi levantó su cabeza y lo quedó mirando de reojo, tenerlo cerca siempre la ponía tensa por alguna razón, aunque la distancia que los separaba era totalmente normal.

-Entonces…cuéntame, cómo te has divertido este año mon chérie- Rompió el silencio Hisoka. Siempre mirando a través del ventanal.

- No tenemos tiempo para conversaciones sin sentido- respondió ella

- Pero…me encantan ese tipo de conversaciones- insistió él- además, estamos esperando ¿no? Tenemos tiempo.

- iré a verificar que todo esté en orden Hisoka. En cuanto me asegure de que así es, nos largamos. Pronuncio Machi mientras se incorporaba rápidamente y se encaminaba por el camino principal de la edificación.

Realmente será todo un reto…pensó él. Aun mirando a través del ventanal.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de 2 largas horas en un taxi que se movía a una velocidad increíblemente lenta debido a la tormenta, llegaron al Hotel Royal Garden. No cruzaron palabra alguna durante el viaje ya que como buenos asesinos, estaban acostumbrados a no revelar información frente a desconocidos, que podrían ser potenciales espías, sobre todo considerando la misión en la cual se encontraban involucrados.

Mi habitación es la 392, último piso. Tiene una vista privilegiada al centro de la ciudad. Cuenta con un fácil acceso a la azotea del edificio y prácticamente no posee puntos ciegos. Era perfecta… Comentó Machi a Hisoka, quien se encontraba unos pasos detrás de ella escuchando atentamente, pero al mismo tiempo observando detalladamente los alrededores del hotel.

¿Era?- Interrumpió.

Si, era. Respondió Machi cortante. Iba a agregar algo más cuando el recepcionista del hotel le llamó la atención

¡Señorita! Espere un momento por favor. Exclamó

Machi se detuvo en seco y se dirigió hacia él, algo extrañada por el sobre que sostenía el elegante hombre entre sus manos.

Hisoka observaba la situación manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos.

Hace unas horas atrás un hombre vino y le dejó este sobre. Me dijo que se lo diera apenas la viera, que era importante que lo recibiera. Informó el recepcionista.

Machi miró hacia atrás instintivamente, buscando la mirada de Hisoka, quien inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje y se dirigió hacia ella. Era una situación irregular por decir lo menos. Supuestamente nadie sabía de su estadía en el Hotel, nadie sabía el número de su habitación ni mucho menos su nombre

Machi tomó el sobre naturalmente, aparentando no estar sorprendida por la situación. No quería levantar sospechas ni alarmar al hombre, eso sólo complicaría aún más las cosas.

Muchas gracias- dijo mientras lo recibía. Después de observarlo, agregó aparentando extrañeza- Uhm, este sobre no tiene remitente.

Ciertamente Señorita. Me percaté de eso también, pero cuando iba a preguntarle el nombre al caballero, este ya se encontraba cruzando la puerta de salida. Me apresuré para alcanzarlo, pero me fue imposible. – Sólo mencionó que se la diera a usted en persona.

Hisoka escuchaba atentamente al recepcionista, sacando sus conclusiones con la poca información que tenían hasta ese momento. Se trataba de un sujeto que aparentemente no la conocía. Evidentemente no sabía con exactitud la habitación en la cual se alojaba, sino hubiese dejado la carta personalmente por debajo de su puerta, por lo que definitivamente sabía su nombre y al menos la había estado observando un par de veces como para asegurarse de que ella estuviese alojando permanentemente en el hotel y además poder dar una descripción física de Machi al recepcionista. En la torre ella le había comentado que había utilizado una identificación falsa como siempre. Esperando que el sujeto no conociera aún su verdadera identidad, era posible dar con él antes de que decidiera dejar algún otro anonimato. Reflexionó rápidamente, luego se dirigió al recepcionista con una sonrisa que reflejaba toda la tranquilidad del mundo

¿Podría describir al hombre que le dejó el sobre y la hora en que apareció? Trate, en lo posible, de ser preciso…por favor. Pidió el arlequín, mirando fijamente al hombre, el cual lo quedó mirando un buen rato. No se había percatado de su aproximación, y le parecía extremadamente raro que aquel hombre estuviese disfrazado de bufón dentro del hotel…además, aunque tuviese una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, su mirada lo intimidaba un poco.

Si…por supuesto- contestó algo nervioso mientras continuaba observando disimuladamente su singular atuendo. – Era un hombre de unos treinta años, caucásico, tenía una contextura física similar a la suya, aunque algo más bajo. Uhm, ojos verdes, cabello castaño. Se notaba bastante apresurado, desde que entró al Hotel. No intentó averiguar si la señorita Elizabeth se encontraba en su habitación, tan solo mencionó que el sobre era para ella y que era importante que lo recibiera. Esto sucedió alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Concluyó el hombre

¿Algún acento en particular?- interrogó Machi

Mm…déjeme recordar. Me parece que se trataba de un británico Srta. Rice. Además tenía una voz particularmente grave

Ok. Con eso es suficiente- Determinó Hisoka - Muchas Gracias por su ayuda Señor...

Walter. Walter Swan, para servirle.

Quizás pueda ayudarme con otro asunto Walter. Consultó Machi – Necesito cambiar de habitación a una para dos personas por favor, pero es importante que sea en el mismo piso.

Por supuesto Srta. Déjeme verificar la disponibilidad de habitaciones. Respondió con una sonrisa cordial.

Hisoka mientras tanto pensaba en el contenido del sobre. Podría ser potencialmente peligroso, era lo suficientemente grande como para alojar el dispositivo de una bomba. ¿Y si la bomba se encontraba ya localizada dentro del hotel? Pero… ¿Cuál era el motivo? Algo no encaja aquí… meditaba.

-Umh, Queda una habitación matrimonial disponible en ese piso Señorita- Anunció Walter. Para su suerte, es la que mejor vista tiene, estoy seguro que les encantará. Agregó

Su comentario sacó de sus pensamientos a Hisoka. Cambió inmediatamente de semblante y con una sonrisa entretenida miró a Machi, cuya expresión le fascinó. La pilló desprevenida el comentario, se había quedado enredada en el término "habitación matrimonial" y sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado levemente.

¿Eh? No no…no me ha entendido usted bien. Necesitamos una habitación con dos camas separadas. Aclaró algo apresurada

¡Oh! Discúlpeme. Creí que el caballero era su pareja. Explicó. Me temo que no tenemos ese tipo de habitación en ese piso Señorita.

Hisoka, sin perder más tiempo, se aproximó un poco más a la pantalla de recepción- Tomaremos esa pieza Walter. Haz la transferencia. Dijo con tono autoritario.

Machi lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando alguna explicación. Él la tomó suavemente de un brazo y la retiró lo suficiente del lugar como para hablar personalmente.

Necesitamos estar en ese piso. Sabes mejor que yo el por qué. Todo debe ser según lo planeado, ¿no? -Argumentó el arlequín. Sabía que ella odiaba cambiar los planes estratégicos una vez decididos, sobre todo este, que un detalle como la vista a lugares estratégicos podría significar el fracaso de la misión.

Ella lo quedó mirando, dubitativa- Eres un maldito manipulador…pensó

Vamos. No intentaré nada, lo prometo…al menos que me lo pidas, claro. Insistió con un todo seductor y una mirada que la recorrió entera.

Ella le sacó la mirada de encima. Nunca podía mantenerla sobre él cuando la miraba de ese modo. Entonces cerró los ojos y suspiro- De acuerdo, lo haremos según el plan. Dormirás en el sofá y si noto algún signo, alguna especie de sonrisa burlona dibujada en tu rostro en este momento, te prometo que terminarás durmiendo en el piso del baño- Sentenció ella, evidentemente irritada por la situación.

Como desees- contesto él, borrando su sonrisa. Le daría el gusto, que importaba…ya la tendría durmiendo a su lado, atrapada entre sus brazos…era cosa de tiempo. Pensaba el arlequín mientras Machi recibía las llaves de la habitación.

Cuando entraron, las cosas de Machi ya se encontraban en la habitación. Era bastante espaciosa, con un salón elegante de entrada y al fondo, cerca del ventanal se encontraba la cama matrimonial aterciopelada y justo frente a esta, un sofá de cuero. Hisoka se adelantó e inspeccionó las habitaciones mientras agudizaba sus sentidos tratanto de percibir alguna presencia aparte de la de ella. Cuando regresó a la habitación principal vio a Machi sosteniendo una hoja y el sobre en el suelo.

Me encanta que seas tan osada a veces Machi…pero fue demasiado arriesgado – La recriminó mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

Machi no prestó atención a lo que decía. Se encontraba mirando fijamente el contenido de la carta, descolocada. Realmente tenía una mirada perdida… que alcanzó a preocuparlo. Retiró la carta de sus manos, sacándola de su impresión. Leyó:

"Felicidades, llegaste bastante lejos. Ahora sólo te resta morir"

Agudizó la mirada y dibujo una especie de mueca burlona en su rostro. Arrugó la carta con tal fuerza que le provocó un temblor en el brazo. Machi lo observó seriamente, creía nunca haberlo visto tan enfadado anteriormente o al menos nunca lo exteriorizó tanto. Estaba esperando el mar de preguntas de su parte, necesitaba una explicación y rápido.

¿Qué significa esto Machi? Será mejor que comiences a hablar- dijo él, con tal frialdad que logró ponerla lo suficientemente tensa como para no esconderle información. Sabía que él no era estúpido, sabría detectar si ella le estuviese mintiendo y no era conocido precisamente por su gran paciencia.

Hace dos semanas atrás llegué a Londres. Comenzó a explicar ella. – Vine con un motivo en específico. El líder me pidió que investigara el caso en terreno antes de que contactara al resto de la Araña.

– ¿Investigar qué exactamente? Preguntó a secas.

Investigar posibles organizaciones y personas que trabajaran como cómplices de "la Viuda Negra". Era imposible que trabajaran solos y lograran escapar de medio Londres sin dejar rastro alguno. Evidentemente habían personas encubriéndolos.

¿Y qué te hizo pensar que no correrías un peligro mortal durante el proceso?- interrogó él, con un tono más alterado.

No soy estúpida. Sabía el riesgo que eso implicaba, pero decidí correrlo- contestó ella fríamente

Si, y ahora un miembro de la Viuda Negra sabe tu localización, tus horarios y seguramente tu verdadero nombre- Recriminó él.

Dándole la espalada se dirigió hacia el ventanal tratando de calmarse... ¿calmarse? ¿Por qué se sentía tan alterado? Él no era asi…siempre tomaba este tipo de situaciones como un juego, un excitante juego. ¿Por qué no tomaba la situación como tal? ¿Acaso era porque consideraba que en realidad ella estaba en peligro? ¿Le preocupaba hasta el punto de alterarse? Como sea, había que hacer algo, después habría tiempo de analizarse...

Ella lo miraba intrigada. La verdad es que su compostura, su rostro y su forma de hablar reflejaban evidente preocupación sobre el tema. Entonces, para relajar el ambiente se dirigió hacia él hasta quedar a su lado siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente…

No me pienso mover de aquí Hisoka. Si él quiere venir a enfrentarme, aquí lo esperaré. Le informó con un tono sereno, tranquilo

Él la miro de reojo, serio. Entonces sonrió levemente y volteo hacia ella mirándola directamente. Ella lo observaba fijamente a los ojos también, esperando su respuesta. Su semblante otra vez reflejaba tranquilidad, serenidad. Pensó.

Hisoka dio dos pasos hacia ella, acercándose. Ella no se movió, esta vez no se alejó de él. Entonces el arlequín tomó su mano suevamente, abriéndola.

Ella reaccionó al roce de su mano, sintiendo un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Lo cual notó el arlequín.

Sus manos eran grandes, finas y lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer polvo su pequeña mano…pero la delicadeza con la cual la tocaba, no parecía propia de él. Pensaba ella mientras observaba como él depositaba lo que antes era la carta, que ahora se había reducido a una maltrecha bola de papel.

Te devuelvo la amenaza junto a mi respuesta- Declaró él, mirando su mano que aún sostenía la de ella.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Lo dejaba bastante claro, él no tenía intención de huir tampoco. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que ella reaccionó sacando bruscamente su mano de la de él y volteándose hacia la ventana.

Si yo quiero asesinar a alguien no le advierto al respecto, simplemente lo hago- reflexionó. Tratando de obviar la atmosfera íntima que había creado él.

A menos que te guste jugar con tu presa… - Agregó Hisoka con tono sarcástico

Para eso tienes que estar completamente seguro de poder ganar. De lo contrario solo te expones innecesariamente. Lo que supone que estos tipos realmente son muy fuertes y disfrutan matar. Dijo Machi con todo que reflejaba preocupación

Fuertes si, astutos no… Se necesitan ambas cosas para ser un buen asesino. No tienen ni la más mínima idea de con quién se están metiendo, pagarán ese error con su vida. Afortunadamente este juego se puede jugar de varios…y, resulta ser uno de mis favoritos- mencionó Hisoka mientras dejaba salir un aura maligna, evidentemente emocionado por la situación.

Como sea. Esperaremos a que ellos intenten algo primero, debemos mantenernos alerta y continuar con el plan. Concluyó ella, botando el papel y dirigiéndose a la cama, donde se recostó un momento de espalda, evidentemente cansada.

Hisoka, quien no la perdía de vista, se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Se movió tan rápido y silenciosamente que ella no alcanzó a percibir ni siquiera cuando desapareció de al lado de la ventana. Además había bajado algo la guardia al recostarse.

Lo quedó mirando hacia arriba, aun recostada. Inmovilizada ante su mirada, ante sus ojos que la recorrían lentamente tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo al contemplarla, como si estuviese acariciándola. No se levantó, sentía que si realizaba el más mínimo movimiento que le indicara a él su intención de sentarse, el arlequín la detendría con sus fuertes brazos. Lo presentía, y sin embargo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él.

Muy bien- al fin pronunció el arlequín – Entonces me iré a duchar Mon chéri- le dijo mientras se recostaba apoyando un codo en la cama y sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano – ¿Me… acompañas? – Le susurró con el tono más seductor.

Con eso bastaba…de hecho rayaba el límite de tolerancia de ella ante la situación. Finalmente decidió levantarse, arrastrarse y si fuese necesario rodar cama abajo para alejarse lo más posible de él. Realmente tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir de la manera más impotente posible. La desesperaba con su forma de ser, su forma de mirarla, de hablarle, de tocarla…

- Por supuesto que no…idiota – Exclamó alterada mientras se incorporaba.

Hisoka cerró los ojos y sonrió.- Bueno, tenía que intentarlo…no te alteres- respondió tan tranquilo como la luna.

Se dirigió hacia el baño entonces y cerró la puerta suavemente. Inmediatamente se desvistió, dejando al descubierto su musculo y bien proporcionado cuerpo. Se quedó estático bajo la ducha, pensando en ella. En la primera vez que la vio, nunca había visto mujer más hermosa, sobre todo cuando se molestaba con él - Pensó, mientras sonreía levemente. Estaba seguro que a ella también le había llamado la atención él, era evidente. Hasta que lo fue conociendo, como todos los demás, guardó distancia…

Maldita sea, esto me llevará horas – se quejaba Machi en el living. Si tan sólo alguno de los dos pudiese utilizar Nen para este tipo de cosas.

Se resignó y comenzó a separar las hojas por categorías, según localizaciones cercanas.

Mientras lo hacía pensaba nuevamente en él. Pensar que estaba en el cuarto de al lado, pensar que debía dormir en el mismo espacio con él… ¡Con Hisoka! Ya era suficientemente estresante estar despierta y en diferente sitio con él.

No me puedo relajar ni un segundo ante su presencia, debo mantenerme alerta-Pensaba- pero curiosamente no se debía al hecho de que él pudiese llegar a atacarla o dañarla, sino más bien por las actitudes que él tenía hacia ella, que la pillaban desprevenida y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante sus acciones. Era Hisoka después de todo. Un sadista, cínico, mentiroso, pervertido masoquista y para colmo sentía una especie de atracción por ella… Maldíta sea- volvió a repetir

Yo no creo que estés maldita Mon chéri…todo lo contrario- pronunció el pelirrojo, quien salía del baño con una toalla a la cadera.

Machi se dio media vuelta al escucharlo. No pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, tenía que admitir el hecho de que Hisoka tenía un cuerpo de modelo, con esa ancha espalda y un marcado torso, era imposible ignorarlo. Además, sin maquillarse, ponía en evidencia sus rasgos bien proporcionados que junto con sus afilados ojos azules y su pelo mojado sin peinar, daban paso a un hombre realmente apuesto.

Después de darse cuenta lo ridícula que se veía mirándolo, le sacó los ojos de encima e ignorando su halago, dijo- Necesito que me ayudes a revisar estos papeles, debemos separar las direcciones según frecuencia y sitios cercanos.

Como ordenes - respondió él- ¿debería vestirme primero o prefieres que lo haga desnudo? Aunque si eliges la segunda opción podría desconcentrarte un poco…como hace un rato- termino de decir, algo divertido.

Ella se sonrojó, esperaba que él no se diera cuenta, pero al maldito no se le iba detalle y yo mirándolo como estúpida hipnotizada- pensó.

No sé de qué hablas- Se hizo la desentendida- date prisa y ven a ayudarme ¿quieres? - Lo enfrentó, más molesta consigo misma que con él y su propuesta.

Muy bien… dijo él entre risas burlescas. Pero antes Machi, debemos comer algo, no podemos trabajar en estas condiciones. Argumentó

¿Comer?- repitió ella sacando sus ojos de la hoja que estaba estudiando. Es cierto, no he comido desde las dos y ya son las 10 de la noche, no me había percatado con tantas cosas por hacer.

Él terminó de vestirse y salió del baño dirigiéndose a la ventana

Si, comer. Te gustará, lo prometo- Respondió con tono burlón

Ok, busca el número del servicio a la habitación y ordena algo. Indicó ella indiferente

No me refería a eso con "comer" Mon Chéri – corrigió él. Estaba acostumbrado al lujo y le gustaba ese ritmo de vida elegante y con clase.

Entonces, algo confundida volteó hacia donde se encontraba él. Se sorprendió al verlo vestido con un elegante smoking negro que en él se veía…simplemente perfecto. Nunca lo había visto en esa faceta, en realidad, hasta ahora le había descubierto varias nuevas caras al arlequín y ni siquiera llevaba un día de convivencia.

Que haces, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Dijo ella, disimulando su impresión.

Tenemos trabajo, pero no lo haremos ahora. Ahora iremos a cenar Mon Chéri y comeremos como se debe. Después trabajamos- Respondió él, algo demandante mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. Lo cual nunca terminaba bien, asi que ella se apresuró a presentar sus escusas

No podemos salir por el clima, sabes que está imposible afuera. Reclamó

No te preocupes, no es necesario abandonar el Hotel. Cuando entramos me di cuenta que cerca de su entrada principal hay un restorant. Explicó él, manteniendo su sonrisa…acercándose cada vez más.

¿Ah si?...que observador. Dijo ella con un tono sarcástico. Es obvio que el maldito había buscado intencionalmente un restorant en el hotel…casualidad ja!. Pensaba, mientras buscaba alguna otra excusa para no tener que aceptar la propuesta.

No tengo nada formal como para acompañarte a cenar. No tengo vestidos ni nada parecido en Londres- se excusó nuevamente

Entonces él se detuvo frente a ella. Borró un poco su sonrisa y levantó una ceja en señal de extrañeza

Parece que no has comprendido el mensaje aún Mon Chéri. No me interesa en lo más mínimo la vestimenta que utilices, de hecho, si te sientes cómoda podrías ir con lo que llevas puesto. Tan solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía esta noche… además, me debes esta cena.

Machi suspiró – no te debo nada, aquella vez solo fui por trabajo a la torre celestial. Lo sabes- se defendió ella …rayos, ¿por qué le estaba dando explicaciones?!

- Vamos…acepta. Insistió él.

- Machi lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que era peligroso, que significaba exponerse en un espacio público y hace un rato había leído una amenaza de muerte de un asesino a sangre fría. Pero…estaba con Hisoka. Eso en sí significaba muchas cosas, una de ellas era sentirse protegida. A él no lo podrían engañar, tenía sentidos de percepción muy desarrollados y si hubiese algún enfrentamiento, él podría manejar la situación perfectamente…después de todo, era Hisoka.

De acuerdo- accedió finalmente – Me cambio y vamos

No sabía que la había hecho ceder finalmente a la petición de él. Quizás fue su traje, su forma de tratarla o sus últimas palabras. Quizás fue un complemento que hizo que sonara lo suficientemente convincente para ella.

Hisoka sonrió complacido. Era su oportunidad de demostrarle que podía ser diferente con ella, si se lo permitía. Necesitaba ganar su confianza, lo cual no era nada fácil y su reputación no lo ayudaba para nada. Sabía que debajo de toda esa indiferencia y frialdad, algo de atracción por él había, algo real que alcanzaba a percibir cuando la tocaba o la observaba detenidamente. Pensaba mientras esperaba a la asesina

Ok, estoy lista- informó la asesina sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Había encontrado un traje sastre negro con blanco con falda corta que le ajustaba muy bien, dejando en evidencia sus curvas y su delgada silueta.

Hisoka la contempló unos instantes para luego declarar- Te ves…realmente hermosa Mon Chéri. Trataré de concentrarme durante la velada…pero no prometo nada. Declaró él con una sonrisa amplia y una mirada de admiración.

Si si…vamos de una vez- respondió ella secamente. Cortando todo romanticismo de su parte

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, el arlequín le comentó

Esta noche jugaremos un juego. Tu podrás preguntarme lo que quieras sobre cualquier tema… responderé con la verdad a todas tus preguntas, aunque eso signifique perder aún más tu estima Mon chéri…pero, al finalizar la velada, será mi turno, te preguntaré una sola cosa…y tu tendrás que contestar honestamente. Dijo el arlequín, sin mirarla directamente. - ¿Tenemos un trato?

Lo quedó mirando sorprendida. De alguna forma se estaba exponiendo ante ella al tomar esa decisión. Podría sacarle mucha información importante si le daba la instancia…¿Cuál será el truco? Pensó. Como sea, lo descubrirá pronto…

Trato hecho. Respondió. Impaciente por comenzar el juego y averiguar más acerca de él y sus debilidades. Sin darse cuenta que el único motivo por el cual él jugaría, sería para ganarse el corazón de ella y que al finalizar la velada, la única debilidad que ella encontraría…irónicamente, sería ella misma.

**¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, disfruté mucho leyéndolos y motivan para continuar escribiendo! **** nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
